puppy_bowl_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hello-chara
Song/story Chara, feels sorry for hurting asriel, and calling him names and putting him down, and one day he got to far and hurt his feeling, after asriel left to go live with asgore, he felt sorry for him, then he couldn't find him after that so chara couldn't help but cry, then a few words with tears coming out . "Hello....its me...i was wondering if after all thses years you'll like to meet, to go over...everything...they say the times supost to heal ya, but i ain't done much healing..." As he felt his heart beating, and as he remembered all the things he said and did to asriel, has his heart broke each time he remembered. "Hello..can you hear me? Im walking by are home, dreaming about who we used to be, when we where younger and free...i forgotten how it felt befor the world fell at are feet, theres such a different between us and a million miles..." As he screamed out, trying to see if asriel can hear him. "Hello from the other side, i must of called a thousand times, to tell you im sorry, for everything that I've done, but when i call, you never, seem to be home, hello from the outside, at least you can say, that I've tried to tell you im sorry for braking your heart, but it don't matter it clearly doesn't tare you apart anymore..." He signs as he remembered the bad then the good, he started to laugh at the times they did enjoy each others company, then he fell into tears. "Hello..how are you..? Its so typical of me to talk about myself im sorry, but i hope that your well, did you ever get over the things that i said to you? Its no secret that tge both of us are running out of time..." He's stands on the high hill, with the ocean water hitting the rocks, as he screamed. "Hello from the other side, i must of called a thousand times, to tell you im sorry for everything that I've done, but when i call you never seem to be home, hello from the outside, at least you can say that I've tried to tell you im sorry for braking your heart, but it don't matter it clearly doesn't tare you apart anymore " He fall to the ground with a pool of tears falling from his eyes, as the wind and rain came. "Anymore oooohh, anymore oooohh, anymore oooohh, anymore, ANYMOOOOREEE!" The rain and tunder, struck as he song louder. "Hello from the other side, i must of called a thousand times to tell you im sorry for everything that I've done, but when i call you never seem to be home, hello for the outside at least you can say that I've tried to tell you im sorry for braking your heart, but it don't matter it clearly doesn't tare you apart anymore " As he finished, the rain poured. And he sob.Then he sees a white figure from the deists. "h-hello..?" chara said with tears As asriel walk towards him "Hey, chara, i f-forgive you..." he said with a smile "Thank you.." he said with a few tears coming out with a smile As the hugged and went home The end~